The new arrival
by Inneedofatimeturner-27
Summary: This is my second story :) again its a Hinny story but also Romione! It focuses a little more on the DA than the relationships of the characters and also includes a little bit about Hermione's life in the muggle world in the later chapters. I have finally got the chapters in the right order now :)
1. I knew you were Trouble

The members of the DA, sat around in the room of requirement, today was more of a meeting than a practical class. They were discussing their need for new members. In Ginny's mind they had everyone they needed. This may not make sense to anyone but her, and she even knew that it was influenced by her emotions.

She was happy the way things were she had all the people she needed there. Harry, the boy she loved with all her heart, Hermione who was like her big sister, her best friend Luna and the others. They were all she needed, right?

She knew deep down she was wrong, the needed more members if they had a chance of winning the coming war against dark magic. There was still a part of her that wanted it to be just the current group, it gave her a chance to spend a lot of time with Harry, and the gang got on so well together, a new arrival could really mess with the group.

She had heard rumours of Cho Chang joining, they never spoke, but Cho had made it quite clear that she hated Ginny, but not why she did. Ginny knew it was something to do with how close she was with Harry, and Cho liked to think that Harry was hers, even though they had never dated.

"So if any of you know of anyone who would be interested in joining and learning

some spells that might keep us all a little bit safer, tell them about our meetings, but

remember to be careful who you tell", and with that Harry ended the meeting. There

was some shuffling of chairs and he group got up to leave.

Luna and Ginny were standing by the wall at the far corner of the room. "What if Cho joins, we'll loose the closeness we have with Harry, and the whole group good just fall apart!". "Ginny will you please get a grip for a minute please, you always think the worst is going to happen….." "That's because it usually does for me Luna, my plans never work, and and ….", Ginny was getting flustered and was starting to not make sense.

"Relax, breathe hun, maybe that's just a sign we should stop planning things and just go with the flow, what do you think?", Luna though slightly younger than Ginny, was great in a crisis, and at calming Ginny when she needed her. Ginny did as her friend told her and paused for a moment to get her head straight.

"Ginny what's wrong?", Harry had seen the commotion and wandered over to the girls. "Oh nothing, you know me I get very emotional over nothing", Ginny tried to compose herself quickly, she couldn't really tell him what the matter was, she trusted him, but she couldn't tell him this. It would ruin their friendship…. Again.

"If it makes you cry it must be something, are you sure you are alright?", Harry was not one to be inquisitive about things, but he cared. Luna stood there between the two, unsure whether to intervene, but she thought her friend had it covered. Sometimes her interventions led to extremely awkward conversations, so this time she decided to keep quite.

"I really fine thanks Harry", as she said that he pulled her into a comforting hug. "Aww you two!", Luna regretted that the moment she said it. "You two what?" the girls jokes and conversations sometimes went over Harry's head. "Never mind", Luna said receiving a "I'm going to kill you for that later" look from Ginny over Harry's shoulder


	2. Troublemaker

"I have to go to the common room, but I'll see _you two_ in the Great Hall later" with that Luna left them. "Is there anyone you think might join Harry?", Ginny already knew the answer, but she wanted to be sure. "Apparently Cho and a friend are interested in joining" he said this like any other normal thing, how was he to know that this was the worst news Ginny would receive in ages. "Oh that's good, every member counts", Ginny was trying to cover her disappointment.

Hermione appeared at Ginny's side, she always knew when it was time to enter a conversation and save her friend. "Hey, I think its important that we need to get the point across that we only want enthusiastic members who will want to work with the group, and help, we don't need anyone who is going to cause tension!". Ginny gave her a grateful look, why couldn't she have thought of that.

"I didn't think of that Hermione" came Harry's reply, the thought hadn't crossed his mind before she had mentioned it, but he saw her point. "We better get to the Great Hall soon" Ron arrived to the group, of course he was thinking of food.

The great hall was bustling with people as the all left after dinner. Luna caught Ginny as she went out the door and pulled her to one side. " I was thinking about what you were saying earlier, maybe we need to make sure Cho doesn't join" "No we can't do that, its not fair, we'll see if she does, and unless she starts to mess with things, we'll be nice, but just in case we need a plan"

One Friday later, and the meeting was in full swing, "Stupify" Ron was propelled backwards, and landed with a thud on the floor. "Hermione, I wasn't ready!" he complained. "Well its not like Voldemort or his death eaters will send you an owl before they try kill you!" she retorted.

"You see Ron if you…." Hermione blocked out Cho's voice as she felt her own hand tighten around her wand in frustration, just Cho's presence made her uncomfortable, but it didn't help that she was all over Ron, and Harry in fact all the time.

Two spells later and she was doing the same to Harry. This made Ginny feel uneasy, she loved Harry but she couldn't tell him. Not now anyway, things were just too complicated. She couldn't bear to see Cho with him like that though, because she knew that she would lead him on and break his heart.

She was starting to really mess with the group too, she was snapping at everyone and creating tension between the others in the gang.

Ginny was not the only one who could see that Cho was causing a devide in the group. Luna and Hermione were worried too. Before Cho had joined, Ginny had been close with Katie, but they had become distant with each other since.

"I think its time we use the "chocolate frog" plan. Things are getting worse, soon they will be out of our control," Ginny was always the worrier in the group, but Luna and Hermione both agreed with her.


	3. I can hear the bells

Hermione was a muggle-born, and an only child, so Hogwarts was the magical family she never had, and it meant everything to her. Ginny grew up with 6 brothers, she wasn't used to having lots of girls around. Luna and Hermione were like the sisters she had always wished for.

Then Luna, she loved the feeling of belonging she felt at Hogwarts was the magical family she never had, and it meant everything to her, especially the DA, they were all close but now this one girl was going to tear the group apart!

"We have to do it soon, before theres no going back!" Hermione was very dramatic in how she said this, her eyes were glistening with tears. Emotions ran high among the girls, who were sitting in an alcove away from everyone. Knowing they could not be overheard.

"What if it doesn't work?" Luna was sceptical of the plan the 3 girls had devised. "When do our plans actually work, we plan, we get there and all hell breaks loose!" Ginny voice was strong and definite "We have to try, lets just go for it!"

Harry had a habit of turning up when the girls least expected him to. "Talking about how amazing I am again girls?" he said it with an adorable half smile. "Yes of course we are" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Hes such a mind reader" Ginny thought to herself, hoping she hadn't been doing her dreamy stare. That was such a give away. "I'm sure _someone_ was anyway!" giggled Luna, knowing Ginny was about to shoot her a disapproving look. There it was, she narrowed her eyes in Luna's direction.

"So did I miss anything?" "No we were just um ehm…" Ginny trailed off once again not knowing where her sentence was going. She wondered how many times this would go unnoticed by Harry, before he started asking questions.

"Just Herbology Harry, nothing interesting." Hermiones one line saved Ginny from a whole lot of awkwardness. He sat in beside her. "Oh no", thought Ginny, here come the butterflies!" Maybe it was time to fill Harry in on the problems with Cho, but would he see her bitchy side. "Do you think we should maybe tell _that person_ about _the thing_, you know chocolate frogs and stuff?"

Only with a friendship as strong as the girls, would they have understood what Ginny had been trying to say. It took Luna a little longer than Hermione to figure it out, but she got it in the end. "Hermione you do it" " No Ginny it will sound better coming from you" "Ok fine, Harry…" Ginny didn't know where to start. "Yeh, I'm guessing I'm _the person _you were talking about." He guessed right. "Well you've probably noticed how tense the DA meetings have gotten, and how we are starting to get snappy with one another…."

"I had noticed something was different alright, sorry I didn't realise what." "It's fine Harry, but do you agree we need to do something about it?" Luna looked at him, eyes wide open waiting for a reply. Hermione had phased out, in another world completely, most likely the muggle world. She was thinking about the boy from the summer. As much as she had spoken about him to Luna and Ginny, she had never mentioned his name. They were the only two at Hogwarts that knew  
anything about him.


	4. Home is a place in your heart

**A/N:** Home is a place in your heart- From the musical "The Wizard of Oz"

She had been drawing stars in the dust on the window sill, but looked up just as Harry replied. "Yes, I do we cant have controlling or self centred people in the group. We are all in this together, against the Dark Arts, the Death Eaters, Voldemort, The Ministry even, but NOT each other!"

"So chocolate frog plan then?" Hermione responded to Harry's heartfelt speak with a question. "I was going to suggest pushing her down some stairs but ok". That was Luna's successful attempt to lighten the mood. They had such serious conversations for teenagers.

"There is no need to actually practise any of these spells, you _children_ will not need them. The ministry will ….. blah blah blah" Hermione slipped away into a dreamy stare, not caring about what 'Professor' Umbridge was sayin. She was wrong! The ministry was wrong. Voldemort was back and pretending that he wasn't gaining more power, more followers everyday was just plain stupid. If a fifteen year old girl could see it, what was making so many wizards blind to the fact.

Fear, she thought to her self. That was what was making everyone so oblivious to the upcoming battle against Dark Magic that Hermione and her friends knew would happen, and when it did, they were going to be ready. No matter how "safe" the ministry was going to keep them.

Her thoughts wandered from Dark Magic, from magic altogether. She was thinking of the muggle world again. She missed her family, friends and her home. She loved Hogwarts and all her friends there, but sometimes she just got a feeling something was missing. She reached for the pocket of her robes. "Don't do this to yourself Hermione" she heard Lunas voice echo inside her mind.

Hermione had a mobile phone, no one at hogwarts except for Luna and Ginny knew this. In fact many students probably didn't know what one was, with the exception of the muggle-borns. She had texts from her parents, her friends and the boy from the summer which she er-read when she got homesick. Somehow they could help and make things worse at the same time.

There was no signal at Hogwarts of course, it being a castle in the middle of no where, far from anywhere. So she couldn't contact anyone except by owl, but old conversations could be read when ever and as many times as she liked.

She pulled her hand away from her pocket, she was stronger that this. She thought of the messages from "him" some just ordinary conversations, others comforting words or cute complements. Had she made a mistake by turning him down, by insisting on keeping him in the friendzone all because she had feelings for Ron Weasley that she couldn't get rid of. No matter how hard she tried, knowing he would never feel the same way about her.

She hadn't though, because why would she go out with someone, when she had feeling for someone else? She did however feel very lonely and she knew that was causing her to question her decision.

"Miss Granger", Umbridge's sickly sweet voice came from the top of the class room.

Hermione quickly returned to the harsh reality that was the Defence against the Dark Arts class room. Lately she didn't like reality very much, it was too cold, empty and dark. She preferred her mermories and her dreams.


	5. Don't Stop Me Now

**A/N: **Dont Stop me Now- By Queen

"Thanks Harry", Ginny had been having trouble with her patronus, she couldn't quite manage to form the complete horse. The room was full of soft silver-white animals, but Harry saw how Ginny was struggling. He gently lifted her harm, his warm hand enveloping hers over her wand. She had butterflies, bad ones, and she was finding it hard to concentrate.

"Expecto Patronum" she said and the Horse flew from her wand, and galloped off towards the otter. "She's so attention seeking don't you think, like pretending she couldn't do a simple spell so Harry would help her it's pathetic…" She had made the mistake of saying this in front of Luna of all people. "How dare you talk about Ginny like that, you WHORE!"

The room fell silent but this didn't stop Ginny. "Nobody wants you here anyway! You joined after everyone else and we made an effort to make you feel welcome and part of our little family, but you turned on all of us snapped at us and talked about us behind our backs. You only joined to meet boys anyway, not to learn defence, you are the pathetic one, I don't care whether you believe it or not, everyone here will back me up when I say we want you gone!"

"Luna's right, Cho you've been treating us all like your personal slaves! And nobody talks about Ginny like that around me!" everyone including Harry himself was surprised at the last sentence.

Ginny who was in shock turned to Hermione who by now had snapped out of her dream world where she spent so much time lately. "You seriously have expected for everyone to let you carry on like that!" Ginny added to Luna's rant, while trying to make sense of what Harry just said. He meant that he cared for her as a friend, right?

Ginny was wrong, Harry had a lot of secrets and one of them was his love for Ginny Weasley. That was a secret that would be kept for a while longer as the issue at hand had to be sorted first.

Cho looked angry not upset, just angry. "Fine, I wouldn't want to be part of such a _childish_ group anyway! Do you actually think saying "expecto patronum" and "stupefy" is going to safe you from voldemort? The only one hear with half a chance of fighting is harry" "Oh my Merlin, shes still batting her eyelashes and flirting, |just leave Cho, here we all work together for each others sake, you've made it clear you don't want to."

With a shocked expression Cho turned towards the door and left. There were sighs of relief as she disappeared from the group. "We did the right thing guys, she would have destroyed the group and then we would be completely under the ministry's control. This is for Dumbledore" said Ron.

Hermione, who everyone thought had no room for her life for boys, only books, felt her heart beat a little faster as Ron caught her hand and raised it to show they were all united.

Harry looked nervously over at Ginny, had she figured out what he meant? Hermione interrupted his thoughts. Wait the coin, she still has hers, what if….", Hermiones eyes were wide with fear, if it weren't for Ron, distracting her, she would have realised sooner, she hated when her feelings got in the way of logical thinking, it had been happening a lot lately.

With out waiting for her to finish, the group left running in opposite diretions. "I'll go to umbridges office" "I've got Snape's" "Ill try find Filch"


	6. Run Joey Run

Hermione joined the group and went to search for the teachers they knew Cho might tell. Ginny was the last of the group to go, walking slowly to the door, she heard Harry call her name. She turned around to face him, and walked back towards where he was sitting against the window sill.

What was he going to say? Now was not exactly the time for him to tell her his feelings. He had to think of something and fast. "I'm going to stay here, in case she comes back, d'ya want to keep me company?" he said, hopefully.

"Yeh sure, just in case she arrives back with Umbridge in toe, it's a good idea for us to be here, thanks for helping me with my patronus earlier" she added. "We can practise while we wait if you'd like."

Ginny smiled in reply. Harry walked over to where she was standing and picked up her arm, positioning it in the air pointing towards the end of the room, again his hand holding the wand with her. He encouraged her "Say it like your life depended on it"

"Expecto Patronum" Ginny exclaimed loudly. This time her patronus was strong and a gleaming silver, it would fight off any dementor.

She half turned to look at Harry, smiling up at him, his arm still around hers, it was one of those moments where anything could happen. She felt a little flutter in her stomach, and her heart went faster than normal. Harry stared deep into her eyes, they were so close, he was leaning in closer, almost about to kiss her, when he heard a commotion in the hallway and the two of them ran towards the noise.

"I knocked on Umbridges door", panted Ron, who had run the whole way back. "She said she was busy and wouldn't let me in" "Cho must have gotten to her" interrupted Ginny. The three of them were in shock, what would they do now? If Umbridge had found out, they would all be in a lot of trouble, expelled probably.

They couldn't live with out hogwarts! They had only one option, they would have to stay in the room of requirement, for the foreseeable future. "Ginny stay here, Ron you too, watch the door do not let anyone in except for DA members ok?" He left the room in search of the others. They had an hour at most, to gather everything they needed, he went straight to the common room and got Hermiones charmed bag. It was bottomless but the size of a small clutch bag.

An hour later and the group were all gathered in the room of requirement. The boys confused, the girls frightened. Nobody was sure what was going to happen, they knew that they had to contact the order and get help, before the ministry had even more control at Hogwarts. They had set up the room into different living quarters, a place to cook, a place to wash, and a place to sleep. Sheets hung from the ceiling separating each section.

No one knew how long they would have to hide from Umbridge here, until they contacted the Order of the Phoenix, they could do nothing but wait.


End file.
